


【授权翻译】You're my my religion /汝即信仰

by anunexpectedhero, salazar1117



Series: When I'm Down on My Knees, You're How I Pray [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 18岁Sherlock, M/M, 华福 - Freeform, 神父John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunexpectedhero/pseuds/anunexpectedhero, https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazar1117/pseuds/salazar1117
Summary: John需要处理和Sherlock在一起的负罪感，以及面对承认他们所为的压力。然而，他既不觉得自己能过没有Sherlock的生活，又无法想象不再当一名牧师的日子。





	【授权翻译】You're my my religion /汝即信仰

**Author's Note:**

> you're my religion中文翻译  
> 原作anunexpectedhero 
> 
> 原作共三部短篇，此文为第二部
> 
> 标题来自Lana Del Ray的歌Religion
> 
> \-----------  
> 我我我。。。太蠢了忘了附上原文链接=|=  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9560291
> 
> 不好意思。。。

和Sherlock建立亲密关系之后的日子里，John心中的负罪感临近爆棚。他的悔意已使他从例行祈祷中分心，  
而真相被公诸于众的恐惧则让他夜不能寐。教堂会以他为耻，Sherlock的生活更是会被影响到。他简直希望一切可以倒回重来，或者直接忘记一切回到轨道上去。

John唯一能谴责的只有自己；这就是他的死穴而他已然屈服于此。当然他早在和Sherlock初遇时就已经怀疑Sherlock对他的兴趣远超得体了。但当他和他母亲一起出现在John面前乞求一个志愿机会时，直接用'抱歉，我觉得你儿子对我有不当的性幻想'来拒绝她似乎显得不怎么可行。在他对自己的辩护中，他从未料想Sherlock会真的把这些幻想化作了现实。他实在应该鼓起勇气拒绝的。抑或他本可以将Sherlock引上正途的，但连他自己都没能抵制住诱惑。

在他看来此时只有两个合理选项：供认犯下的错误然后失去他为之努力的一切，或告诉Sherlock他们再不能于教堂外见面，同时把那次幽会永远隐瞒下去。然而不知为何，他无法想象自己选择其中任何一者。

即使有负罪感的存在，John发现自己的思路总还是不由自主绕回到Sherlock身上，回到终于释放自我的美妙感觉中。他已经过了十一年无性的生活了。他无法忘却那是怎样的一种释放，也不知道该怎样回到禁欲的生活状态。

第三天John意识到自己离不开自己的信仰，也清楚抹除和Sherlock一起做的一切、重获一名神父该有的贞节是不可能的。这一结论最终推动他的行动。

周一。老时间。JW

礼拜天的弥撒曲响起的时候，John望着来向他寻求精神指引的人群，心中倍感古怪；他感到自己就好像在出演一场戏剧，好像正以他人始料未及的方式撒一个弥天大谎。

深吸了口气，他向人群致以问候并循惯例开始忏悔仪式。

“吾伏请悉知吾之宗罪，”他开始了，“以克许吾之—”他顿住了，因为Sherlock用一个邪气的微笑把他打得措手不及，他谨慎地咬起下唇。Sherlock和家人正坐在前排，John深切怀疑这全拜Sherlock从中作梗。祷告人群中很多对John的停顿显得很疑惑，故而他只得清清嗓子继续完成余下的仪式。

他应当意识到不能在弥撒期间去看Sherlock或他的家人的，于是他暗下决心克制住再次这么做的冲动。但Sherlock还是会如往常那样参与圣餐仪式，而轮到他的时候，他趁着John把薄圣饼放到他舌上时向他眨了眨眼，而后从圣杯中喝水时眼睛一直没有离开John。这使John集中注意于完成眼下的使命显得难如登天。

当弥撒结束的时候，John已急不可耐地想要逃跑。然而，一如既往地，Sherlock走近了他和他对话。

通常Sherlock会为弥撒仪式对他致以感谢，但今天，他将John从头到脚审视一番，才用他那低沉的嗓音说道：“我不大确定自己能等到明天。”

John飞快地眨眼，迅速环顾四周以确定没人能听到。

“Sherlock，我们不能在这里谈论这个。”

Sherlock笑了。“没事的，没人能听到。”

“这有点—我们得小心点，懂吗？”

Sherlock挑眉，双眼向通往John办公室的门庭方向看去。“我并不觉得在那里见面很'小心'。”

John抿唇，他点点头，一边走开。“我一会儿会给你发短信的，你现在该回到家人中去了。”

Sherlock走远的时候，John很确定自己收到了来自他哥哥古怪的一瞥。

John差不多等到傍晚才给Sherlock发了短信，以防在白天Sherlock身边有家人朋友作伴。

 

考虑过你的话了。一直在教堂见面确实不太明智。 JW

John几乎立即就收到了回复。

我本想提议在我这儿见，但我已预见到了一个不大好的结局。 SH

或许还有一线希望呢。：）JW

你那儿怎么样？ SH

如果有人看见你进来怎么办？ JW

我们可以声称我是你侄子。 SH

John停下了。可能他有些过于多虑了。

好吧，但得等到外面完全黑下来。 JW

John又发了一条短信，然后两人间不论为何的东西突然变得更加牢固了。他最后一丝重获自制拒绝Sherlock的可能也消失殆尽。

Sherlock认定从房子里遛出来是最佳选项。他当然可以随意在外过夜，但自从警告他远离那个神父以来，Mycroft就一直紧盯着他。他本身也是个不错的演绎者，可能已经对Sherlock和对方的事有了一些推断。

所以Sherlock决定等到父母和Mycroft都睡下再行动。他已经决定好要穿紧身牛仔裤和白t衫了，这样看起来又体面又休闲。在悄悄离开房子前，Sherlock带走了早已为此准备好的避孕套和润滑剂。他没法把John终于在他体内的想法赶出脑海。尽管童贞在他那里从来都不是什么有意义的概念，他还是想让John做那个夺走它的人。

John的公寓离他家不远，所以到那儿并不是什么难事。他轻轻敲了门，在John应门的空隙捋了捋头发。

John打开门的时候一抹笑容在Sherlock脸上绽开。不知怎么，看到John穿着套头毛衫而不是牧师法衣的样子让他有点惊讶：令人诧异地适合他。

“刚刚不是很确定你到底能不能做到。”John在站到一旁让Sherlock进来时评论道。

“我大概应该给你发个短信的。想等到所有人都睡着来着，抱歉。”Sherlock在John关门时说。

Sherlock越过John去看公寓。它显得低调而舒适，就像家应该有的感觉。客厅里有沙发和电视，还有一个敞开的通向厨房的入口，另一面有一个走廊，应该通往John的卧室和卫浴。

“别太拘谨。”John用一个暖人的微笑抚慰他。

他们在门后站了一会儿，仿佛双方都不知道下一步该怎么办似的，然后John转向了厨房。

“呃，你想喝点什么—”John开始说话，但随即被Sherlock上前一步放在John下颌上的手打断了，Sherlock把两人的距离缩短然后他们的唇就碰到了一起。John没用多少时间就回应了，同时还夺回了主动权。他们开始向对方移近，Sherlock丰满的下唇向John的薄唇间滑去。

不久John就将Sherlock抵到了墙上。他们的吻也变得火热起来。John抓住Sherlock的双腕，把它们按在Sherlock头顶上方的墙壁上，随后他将吻一路延伸至Sherlock的脖颈。

Sherlock呻吟，将臀部前顶。他的腕撞上了挂在墙上的什么东西，然后只听那玩意掉在了地上。John从他的脖颈撤开，Sherlock向下看去，发现自己刚刚无意中撞翻的是一个木制的十字架。他张嘴要道歉，但John先靠了回来，继续向他的颈部进攻。

“我会修好它的。”John在亲吻的间隙低声说。Sherlock能感觉到John开始舔他的脖子了，在此之前还刚轻捏了捏他光滑的皮肤。

Sherlock的呼吸凝滞了，他的老二开始渴望从裤子里解脱出来。“Mm，John，”他呻吟，手指在John发间穿插。“想要你。”

“对此刻的我来说正中下怀。”John轻笑。

“我是说，”Sherlock手沿着John身侧滑下，“我想做全套。”

John猛地推开，然后凝固，Sherlock可以看见他的瞳孔放大。“你确定？”他问。“我是说—我没做准备。”

“不要紧—我做了。”Sherlock边说边掏出润滑剂和避孕套。

John舔舔唇点头。“好吧。如果你确定的话。”

Sherlock给他了个鼓励性的微笑。“我很确定。我确实想要这个。”他回答的同时手已滑到John裤子前侧，覆上了John的勃起。

John呻吟了，用比之前更甚的欲望与激情重新吻上了Sherlock的唇。

“我们得去卧室。”John建议道。

Sherlock殷切地点头，John引着二人到了门廊。当他们终于到了卧室时，Sherlock简直不敢相信自己正身处于此。就在两周前John看起来还是那么遥不可及。他从未想过自己有朝一日竟被报以琼琚。【*】  
* 译注：此处引用《诗经·卫风·木瓜》诗句“投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。”  
嗯一言以蔽之这首就是讲了一个投桃报李的HE故事(^_^)

John在他身后关上门的瞬间，Sherlock就一个猛扑，再次吻上了John。

John转身，边接着吻边引导着Sherlock向后退去。没过多久他分开两人，坐在了床尾。Sherlock马上跟进，攀上John的大腿把对方的双膝分别置于自己臀部两侧。

Sherlock感到John的双手沿他身侧一直下滑至他的屁股，猛一下将两人的臀部贴在一起。Sherlock把一只手放在John胸膛上，用力回推直至双方都摊在了床上。他把臀放低，磨蹭着John的阴茎。

“要更多，”Sherlock带了哭腔，臀部向前顶的同时粗重地喘息着。

“我也是..”John赞同道，气息同对方一样不匀。他坐直身子把套头衫脱掉，继而处理起Sherlock的衬衫。Sherlock愣了一下，欣赏着John的强壮臂膀和赤裸胸膛。

Sherlock从John的腿间起身，从口袋拿出避孕套和润滑剂。他把它们都放在床头柜上，然后躺在了床上。

他看着John跟上他，瞬间他就来到了Sherlock上方，吻着Sherlock下巴以下的地方，一路直抵锁骨。他凑地更近了，舌尖在Sherlock乳头上打着旋涡，攻战了一个又去侵袭下一个。Sherlock呻吟着，手指在John发间逡巡。没多久John已轻咬过Sherlock的小腹了，他又转战Sherlock腰带上方凸出的髋骨。

John娴熟地将Sherlock牛仔裤的扣子和拉链解决掉，他的手指伸入布料下方，把衣服顺下来。Sherlock抬起臀部，以便John能把它完全除掉。

Sherlock脸红了，觉得自己前所未有地暴露—彻彻底底地呈现在John眼前。

“太美了，简直世间无双。”John向后靠了靠评论道，Sherlock双颊因这赞美而更红了。“他的双手环住Sherlock的阴茎，用刑一般缓慢地向上撸。Sherlock抑制住一声呻吟，头部深深陷进枕中。

“Sh-shit.”他低声咒骂，双眼紧闭。

他感知到John的手已经滑至了他男根的基部，随后John温暖湿润的舌就已在他的龟头处打圈。Sherlock急促地吸气，两手钻入床单里去。

John的舌头在Sherlock的老二上辟出一条小径。他的手在Sherlock的膝窝停下。Sherlock理解了这道暗示，他将双脚平放到床上。

John沿着Sherlock的大腿亲吻过去，一路向上直到屁股，他在对方的小穴外舔出一道宽阔的痕迹。这比第一次被推倒在一张坚硬石桌上的经历要美妙太多。Sherlock呻吟着用一只胳膊挡住双眼，他的臀上拱着离开了床垫。

John用拇指打着转儿摩蹭Sherlock的小穴。按摩着紧致的肌肉。

“递下润滑剂？”John在舔舐的间隙要求道。

Sherlock伸出胳膊从柜子上抓过小瓶递给了John。

John用舌尖抵着Sherlock的小穴，在入口处挑逗着。Sherlock听到瓶子开启的声音，他向下看去，只见John正把食指伸进去。

“你在家里做过这个吗？”John边把润滑过的手指在Sherlock的褶皱处按摩着边问。

“嗯--做过。”Sherlock回答，已经喘不过气来。“但只用到两根手指。”

John点头。“那我就慢点来，行吗？”

Sherlock点点头，全身心地信任对方。

John缓慢插入第一根手指，用温柔的弯曲与浅浅的戳刺扩张着Sherlock。Sherlock无力地抽气。这和他自己完成的感觉不大相同。John的手指更宽，入侵的角度也截然不同。

John用闲着的那只手有节奏地撸着Sherlock的老二。双重刺激使Sherlock的大腿颤抖不已，他细碎的呻吟声填满了整个房间。

John在扩张得足够充分时紧贴着第一根手指伸入了第二根。他用另一只手在Sherlock被侵犯的入口处倒了更多的润滑。

“这感觉太好，”Sherlock啜泣起来。“需要你的阴茎...”

John点头，把一个吻按在Sherlock的小腹。“马上就好。我们得慢慢来，记得吗？”他安抚道，手指以平稳的节奏在Sherlock小穴里抽插着。

“可我渴望你。”Sherlock呻吟。他知道John是不想伤到他，也没忽视John的尺寸相当惊人的事实。但想要完全感知他的欲望实在压倒一切。

Sherlock把臀部放低到John手指上，渴求着更多。他撩起额上的发，浑身赤条却已大汗淋漓。

“准备好再来一根了吗？”

Sherlock急切地点头。被第三根手指扩张的焦热感也无法盖过他内心深处的宽慰。John的手指向里伸展，缓慢地探索着Sherlock的内壁。没用多久就突然擦过了他的前列腺，Sherlock倒抽一口气，脑袋离开了床垫。

“我快要到了。”Sherlock咬着唇哭叫出来。

“没事的，你可以释放出来。”

“不是现在。必须是你在我里面的时候。”Sherlock边摇头边向下握住了自己的根部。“我准备好了。”

“你确定？”Sherlock对上Sherlock的视线问。

“确定，求你了。”Sherlock恳求道。

“好的。”John同意了，他的拇指在Sherlock下唇上流连着。他轻轻取出在Sherlock里面的手指，然后从床上起身。

Sherlock几乎立刻就想念起两人方才的亲近，他盯着John跨过床头柜用牙撕开套子包装袋的动作。他在John带上它时完全被迷住了，目不转睛。

John刚回到床上就把一只手抚上Sherlock的面颊，用一个激吻俘获了他的双唇。继而他跪坐着彻彻底底地将自己的阴茎润滑一遍，这才又回到Sherlock上方，双手撑在对方头的两侧。Sherlock在John握着他的老二寻向Sherlock的小穴时极力张开两腿。

Sherlock啜泣着，手顺着John的一侧抚摸过来。他们目光相遇，Sherlock可以看见对方脑中正思绪翻滚。

“没事的。”Sherlock低声私语。身体前倾*吻上了John。  
【*surging up... 废柴译者给跪了...哪位gn有更好的建议啊急在线等......】

John深吸口气点了头，向前挤压着臀部抵上Sherlock的小穴。向里推进的同时头靠在Sherlock的脖颈上，吮着他咽喉部的小块皮肤。

John呻吟的时候Sherlock可以感觉到一阵颤动在他的皮肤上游走。

Sherlock喘息着，双腿攀上John的腰。他感到被完全打开了，但痛感一点也不明显。

John的阴茎完全进入的时候，他停下来低头看向Sherlock。“疼吗？”脸上写满关心与谨慎。他的手伸向Sherlock的脸，轻轻捋过Sherlock额上的湿发。

“一点不，很完美。”Sherlock柔情地笑着回应。

John在Sherlock额头上印下一个吻，同时臀部向后撤。在阴茎快要滑出Sherlock的屁股时又推进回去，气息颤抖。

“太棒了，对我来说实在太棒了。”John低诉，他的臀部有节奏地抽插着。

Sherlock紧紧抓住John的双肩，把头埋到John的脖弯里。他的大腿又开始发抖了，他在John的节奏加快时双眼紧闭。

“摸我吧，求你了。”Sherlock乞求道，贴着John粗重地喘息着。

John照做了，手在Sherlock老二根部打着圈。

“就像这样。”Sherlock在John一边抚慰着他一边抽插之时低吟。随着John的加速他的呻吟声在房内久久不息，使得对方入侵的节奏更加失去规律。

Sherlock的手指陷进John的背部，在高潮席卷他时发出了一声抽泣。当精液喷射出来时这感觉传遍通身。有一些浊液沾上了John的床单。

“妈的。”John咒骂，眼神黏着在Sherlock阴茎的搏动上。

Sherlock全身垮下，在John持续抽插之时瘫软在床上。没过多久John就拔了出来卸掉套子。他紧握住老二开始猛撸，高潮到来的时候喷到了Sherlock的小腹上，一声响亮的呻吟充斥着整个房间。更多的液体覆盖在了Sherlock的胃部，还有一些甚至沾到他的胸膛上。他沉浸于高潮的余韵的同时身体维持着撑在Sherlock上方的姿势。随后他倒在Sherlock身旁，剧烈地喘息着。

Sherlock抓过一只枕头枕在上面。他看着自己躯干上的一滩淫秽，然后用手指把所有液体混在一起。他的眼半阂着，而当John转过身来面对他时，一丝微笑爬上了他的嘴角。“我好像需要一张手纸。“他评论道。

“我倒觉得你该用个更大点的东西来收拾。”John边补充边加入Sherlock也笑起来。平顺好呼吸后他就从床上起来。

Sherlock目送John离开，欣赏着他强壮的背肌和臀肌，直到对方消失在门廊。

John很快就回来了，手上拿着一条湿毛巾。他跪在Sherlock一侧擦拭着，Sherlock感到令人舒适的温度蹭过躯干。John收拾完后取过一条干净的羽绒被盖在Sherlock身上。他重新回到床上，舒展着身体。“你今晚可以留下。”他提议，手指流连在Sherlock发卷上。

Sherlock已然感受到睡意袭来，他抬眸神情疲惫地看了眼John。“那我得早点离开，”他的话也已含混不清，“没人知道我出门了。”

John点点头靠近对方，在太阳穴上印下了一个轻吻。“那赶紧好好休息吧。”

Sherlock遂了他的愿。

 

系列的第二部END

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看^ _ ^  
> 还有，这两天开学，lz理科生真心苦逼...这个系列的另外两篇会更...然而日期...


End file.
